Are You Gonna Forget About Me Now!
by iheartgdragonandgrell123
Summary: Canada is tired of being pushed around and is has had! sucky summary violence (probably pretty graphic to) might have a love interest might not depends on how it goes Snapped!Canada M for violence


It was right out side the world meeting which was being held in Germany this time. Canada had been about to step into the room when America had come running in the door not noticing that Canada was right there in the door way. He was running at top speed and fell straight on top of Canada. "Ow! Watch where your going! Wait, who are you? I don't think I've seen you before. What are you doing here?This room is for a meeting thats being held at the moment and I don't think your part of this!" America said all in one breath standing up and wiping away any dirt that got on his pants when he fell down. Canada stood up and glared at America that was about the thousandth time that his own BROTHER had forgotten him.

"Who am I? WHO AM I!? I AM THE SECOND LARGEST NATION IN THE FREAKING WORLD. I AM YOUR BROTHER YOU IMBECILE, YOU NARCISSISTIC PIG, YOU ATTENTION HOG! CANADA! " His words dripping venom, his eyes about to rip America to peaces.

Canada had about had it, no, not about, he HAD had it, all the 'Who are you?' or 'Where you there from the beginning? I didn't see you there.' or even being sat on by every one in the freaking world meeting.

He was about to leave when Germany told them to come in. It seemed people only notice Canada when he was talking to one of the other nations, only if they started the conversation first. So of corse he walked in the room taking a seat waiting for the meeting to begin, because it was the polite thing to do. This time he was gonna speak up and say some thing because he had some thing really important to say this time.

The meeting had started and each country was saying what they had to say one at a time going in a circle. Russia was in front of him and his speech was just about over. Canada was the last person that was supposed to talk. He was getting ready to speak and had organized all his notes by the time Russia stopped talking. He stood up only to be ignored again, he fake coughed to let people know it was his turn but nobody heard. "Excuse me but its my turn!" He tried again but nobody was listening to him and started to go off on their own little conversation with their neighbors about what the meeting was about and some started to pack up getting ready to leave.

After a couple more tries of getting people to listen, France stood up and was about to leave, but Canada wasn't about to let that that happen. "FRANCE YOU BETTER SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN RIGHT NOW AND THE REST OF YOU BETTER SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Everybody was shocked and the room grew silent, all eyes were on Canada as he stood there his hands clenched to his sides. France sat down and Canada took a deep breath just before speaking.

"Im tired of all of you ignoring me and I would appreciate it if you would just try to show me _some _respect." he said in the most calm voice he could muster. "Now back to business I have a lot to discuss with you guys; first I'd like to call attention to the fact that you guys are taking advantage of the fact that I have the worlds largest fresh water supply ; next I'd like to say that some one, not gonna name any names, has a lot of pollution coming over to my side of the continent." Canada's speech went on for thirty minutes before it finally came to an end, I guess that is what happens when you never get the chance to talk about your problems and they start to pile up.

The meeting was over and Canada was about to leave when England bumped into him walking out the door talking on the phone.

"Umm, aren't you going to say excuse me?" Canada was about to get angry again, he was tired of getting bumped into all the time.

"Sorry about that," England apologized" Uuuuuuh, Sorry who are you again?"

"CA-NA-DA! Thats my name! Its not that hard! " there was a certain fire in is eyes that scared England. He just stood there, glaring at England, some kind of psychotic gleam in his eyes.

"I-Im so sorry, I didn't mean to forget your name it was an accident." England said trembling obviously frightened at Canada's unnatural shot ice cold glares at England one more time before taking off for home.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.

Once Canada opened the door to his two story house something in his head snapped. He had been thinking about every thing that happened in his past on his way home, and he finally decided that it was time to make people remember him no matter what it took.

He shut the door and went straight up to his attic, He kept all the things he didn't want or need any more up there. Except this time he was actually glad he had saved all his old war stuff.

He rummaged around for a while before he found what he was looking for, an axe, it looked like it had never been used before and it probably hadn't. But that might be changing.


End file.
